Tennis star falls in love
by tayloralexis12
Summary: Alex Vause is a Tennis star who meets Piper Chapman and falls in
1. Chapter 1

1\. It was a great month for star tennis player Alex Vause - she won every single match she played. She loved tennis so much that she made a career out of it. Even when she was a kid she begged her parents to let her take lessons. Ever since that first lesson she never gave up - she played throughout high school and got a scholarship into Yale. When she turned 21 she went pro, and played on a team with six other girls. She never really had a serious relationship, but she had been dating one girl for almost two years. They never really went out, because she focused all her attention on her matches. One night, after their match, her manager called a meeting with all the tennis players

"Alright girls, we're doing great - especially you Alex, you've won all your matches in the last month since you joined the team. Now comes the good news: we're going on tour to Sunnydale, Californi,a starting Monday. We leave at 6am, so go home and have a fun filled weekend, and I'll see all of you early Monday morning. Meeting dismissed," the manager said.

"Hey Alex, are you going to the teaser with us?"

"No, I'm going home to practice tonight."

"Oh c'mon, Alex, go with us!"

"I'll tell you what, I'll meet you there later."

"You promise?"

Alex laughed. "Yes, I promise Chrissy."

As she walked home she was so excited about going on tour, getting to see the world, meeting new people... As she entered the house her mother looked up at her from the stove.

"Wash up for dinner, honey."

"Yes mom... Oh, hi dad."

"Hey baby girl, come into the study."

"Is something wrong, dad?" Alex asked, worried.

"Everything is fine.. I just wanted to give you this."

"What is it?"

"Open it up and you'll see."

Alex opened it... "Oh my god, dad, its beautiful!"

"You needed a new one," her father smiled.

"Thanks so much dad."

"You're welcome baby girl," he said, hugging her. "Go wash up for dinner."

"Yes sir."

She took the new tennis racquet and headed to her room, placing it on her bed, then headed to the bathroom to wash up for dinner. Ten minutes later she headed back down to eat.

"So Alex, how was the match?"

"We won again."

"That's great - how many does that make in a row?"

"Umm, I think 30 in a row this month."

"That's great, those lesson paid off."

"Yeah they did, and Monday we go on tour."

"Way to go Alex, our little tennis star!"

"Oh dad, thanks," Alex blushed.

As dinner was finished Alex went out back to practice her swings with her new racquet, trying to come up with a new move until her cell rang. She shut the machine off and answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Alex, it's me."

"Hey sweetie, what's up?"

"Just thought I'd call my girl."

"You're so sweet."

"Well, any ways, do you have any plans tonight?"

"No... why?"

"Wanna go see a movie?"

"I'd love to."

"Great, pick you up in an hour."

"Ok, bye."

After hanging up the phone she headed inside to take a shower to get ready for her date. As she was doing her hair the door bell rang.

"Hi mrs Vause"

"Hi Sylvie c'mon in, Alex's almost ready."

"Ok thanks."

"So where are you two headed?"

"The movies."

"What are you gonna see?"

"Don't know yet mom," Alex said.

"Alex, you look nice."

"Thanks Sylvie Bye mom, I'll be back before midnight."

"Alex have all the fun you like till Monday."

"Yes mom," Alex smiled.

Heading out to Sylvie's pickup truck, Alex hopped in and left.

"Alex what's going on Monday?"

"I'm going on tour with my team."

"And when were you planning on telling me?"

"I was gonna call before you called me."

"How long will you be gone?"

"Almost a year."

"A year!" she yelled.

"Sylvie, this is my career and you know that."

"I know Alex but... a year?"

"Yeah."

"I'll miss you."

I'll miss you too," said Alex.

"You know Alex I don't feel up to a movie tonight," Sylvie told her.

"Take me home then," said Alex.

"Ok. I'm sorry, Alex" said Sylvie.

"It's ok sweetie," winked Alex

After dropping Alex off at home she headed to the teaser to drink.

"Back so soon?" her mom asked.

"Yeah. Can I borrow the car?" asked Alex

"Where you going?" her mom asked.

"To the teaser, with the girls," Alex said.

"Alright, here you go. Have fun, and be careful."

"Thanks mom, I will."

She ran out to the car, jumped in, and headed to the teaser. Parking the car and getting out, she ran across the street to stand with her friends.

"Nice of you to join us."

"Well, yeah, sorry I'm late."

"Are you meeting Sylvie here?"

"No way."

"She went in 15 minutes ago."

"Oh... We had a fight earlier."

As they entered the club, finding seats then ordering their drinks, they were laughing and joking around, till Sylvie came walking up.

"I drop you off back home and you come here?"

"Yeah, so what Sylvie?"

"Since you're here, you can pay my bar tab," Sylvie hiccuped.

"I'm not paying your bar tab."

"Fine, whatever, bye... Excuse me sir, the burnette over there said she'd pay my tab!"

"Ok, go on, get out of here. 


	2. Chapter 2

. Alex was having fun, until the bartender came over to them, bringing them their last drinks for the night.

"How much do I owe you?" Alex asked.

"150, ma'ma," he said.

"150? How do I owe that fucking much?" snapped Alex

"Some girl told me you said you would pay her tab," he said.

"That fucking bitch... Here, take care of it with this... You know what girls, after the tour is over, I'm done with Sylvie" Alex said.

"Sure you are Alex" Taystee said.

"I'm serious, I'd love to meet a girl while on tour," Alex said.

"So you're serious about it then?" Tina asked.

"Yeah I am. I'm sick and tired of Sylvie's attitude," Alex told her.

"Go for it then!" they said.

Early Monday morning they were on there way to Sunnydale, California - the girls slept the whole way there.

SUNNYDALE CALIFORNIA

Piper and Polly were getting ready to go watch the tennis match downtown like they did ever year since they were 16 years old.

"So Piper, is Maria coming too?" Polly asked.

"Polly we split up three days ago," Piper told her.

"Oh yeah, sorry... Are you seeing anyone now?" Polly ask.

"Nope, I'm staying single forever. Maybe a quickie here and there, and that's it," Piper said.

"I didn't need to know that," laughed Polly.

"Sorry," Piper said.

"It's ok. You ready to go?" Polly asked.

"Yup, let's go," Piper said.

"Ok, let's go pick up Dawn first," Polly said.

They headed to the tennis match after picking up Dawn from school. They pulled in, parked the car and headed inside, where Piper stops to buy them their drinks. When she was stopped by security so the tennis players could go through, one player caught her eye - a girl with black hair and green eyes and a gorgeous smile. The girl looked up, and they both locked eyes and smiled. 'Wow, she's gorgeous,' Piper thought. After security let her through she ran to their seats that Polly found and handed them their drinks. Polly saw the look in her eyes.

"Ok Pipes, who is she?" Polly asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Piper said.

"C'mon, Piper I know that look. Spill," Polly said.

"Alright... I don't know her name, but she's beautiful and she's one of the tennis players," Piper beamed.

"Uh-huh, I'm impressed," Polly laughed.

The teams played but she hadn't seen the beautiful burnette yet - Piper was starting to think she'd never see her again, until she caught a glimpse of her out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh my god Pol, there she is!" squealed Piper.

"Where Pipes?" Polly ask.

"Standing next to the coach... What do you think Dawn?" Piper asked.

"Wow, she's pretty," Dawn said.

"Yeah Pipes she is," Pollysaid.

"Next up for the final match is Alex Vause the Carolinas' star tennis player."

"A pretty name for such a beautiful woman," Piper said.

"Aww, you're falling in love," Polly said.

"I think so, Pol, Piper said.

"What happen to the 'I'm staying single' line?" Polly teased.

"Look at her! She's like a goddess," Piper said. watching her moves

They watched her play,Piper loved the way she moved. It was a close match but, as always, Alex won the match, and the other girls ran out and hugged her, lifting her in the air.

"Way to go Alex, another great win! We'll see you girls back here tomorrow for another match."

As they were walking back to the locker room one of the girls spotted Piper standing by a pillar.

"Oh look Ale, it's the blonde from earlier," Chrissy said.

"I saw her Chris, she's probably straight," said Alex.

"You're probably right," Chrissy said.

She passed her and they smiled at each other. 'Damn she's hot,'Alex thought.

After they showered and dressed they headed to the house the coach rented, since they were stayin in Sunnydale for three months. They were just laying around the house, bored as hell.

"Where is a good place to go?" Tina asked.

"My cousin told me there's this place called the Bronze," Nicky said.

"Let's go then," said Alex

At the Bronze the whole gang was there having fun, dancing and all, Piper dancing with Chase, when the girls came in.

"Look Alex. it's the blonde" Chirs said.

"See Chrissy, she's straight," Alex said.

"Oh well, her loss," Nicky said.

Piper and Chase sat down and Cindy came back with their drinks and sat by Chase.

I'll be back," Piper said.

"Where you going?" Polly asked.

"Bathroom... after that... phew! I gotta go," Piper answer back.

She headed to the bathroom; as the door closed she froze when she saw Alex coming out of the stall. They smiled at each other.

"Hi... that was a great game you played!" Piper said.

"Thanks. What's your name?" Alex asked.

"Oh, Piper," she said.

"Thanks Piper" Alex said.

"You're welcome," Piper said.

"Excuse me, my friends are waiting for me," Alex said.

"Oh! Sorry," Piper said. moving out of the way

She went out and Piper went to use the bathroom. She found a cell phone in the stall, picked it up and smiled. 'I'm touching her phone!' All of a sudden it rang.

"Hello?"

"Who's this?"

"Umm, who's this?"

"I was looking for my phone."

"Oh! You left it in the bathroom."

"Oh, who's this?"

"Piper Chapman."

"Thanks for finding my phone."

Alex came back in and saw Piper washing her hands. They locked eyes and smiled.

"It's right over there," Piper pointed.

"Thanks," Alex said.

"No problem... I added a number," Piper said.

After saying that she walked out and sat with her friends, smiling. Meanwhile Alex walked back to her table.

"Who had your phone?" Nicky asked.

"The blonde found it," Alexsmiled.

"Who's Piper... Alex?" Tina asked.

"The blonde girl," Alex smiled.

"Oh look Alex, you got her number, way to go!" Nicky said.

"Yeah, I know I do," Alex said.

"Call her then," Tina said.

"Or I could ask her to dance?" Alex said.

"Go for it Alex" Nicky said.

"Ok, I'll do it... Here goes," Alex said. as she got up

Alex took a deep breath, got up, and walked over to the blonde's table.

"Hi, Piper, would you like to dance?" Alex asked. piper looked up and smiled.

"I'd love to!" Piper said.

Piper followed her to the dance floor. They danced to a fast tempo song until a slow song came up. Alex started to leave but Piper held her hand.

"Dance with me to this one?" Piper said.

"Ok... Why don't you want to dance with your boyfriend?" Alex asked.

"Alex, I'm a lesbian," Piper laughed.

"Oh... I thought that guy was your boyfriend," Alex said. Piper turned. to where she was pointing

"Who, him?" Piper laughed.

"Yes, the dark haired guy," Alexsaid.

"No way, he's my best friend since 1st grade," Pipersaid.

After clearing that up Alex danced closer to Piper, wrapping her arms around her waist, and laying their heads on each other's shoulders. After the song was over Alex walked her back to the table.

"Thanks for the dance, piper" Alex said.

"Anytime, Alex" Piper smiled.

"I'll call you later?" alex smiled.

"I'd like that," Piper smiled. "Bye," Alex said, as she was walking away.

"Damn Pipes, who's she?" Chase asked.

"Alex Vause" Piper smiled.

"You don't mean the tennis star?" Cindy asked.

"Yes Cindy, the one and only," Piper said.

"Way to go, girl," they said.

"Yeah Pipes way to go, she's cute," Chase said.

"CHASE?!" Cindy yelled. 


	3. Chapter 3

. Alex was having fun, until the bartender came over to them, bringing them their last drinks for the night.

"How much do I owe you?" Alex asked.

"150, ma'ma," he said.

"150? How do I owe that fucking much?" snapped Alex

"Some girl told me you said you would pay her tab," he said.

"That fucking bitch... Here, take care of it with this... You know what girls, after the tour is over, I'm done with Sylvie" Alex said.

"Sure you are Alex" Taystee said.

"I'm serious, I'd love to meet a girl while on tour," Alex said.

"So you're serious about it then?" Tina asked.

"Yeah I am. I'm sick and tired of Sylvie's attitude," Alex told her.

"Go for it then!" they said.

Early Monday morning they were on there way to Sunnydale, California - the girls slept the whole way there.

SUNNYDALE CALIFORNIA

Piper and Polly were getting ready to go watch the tennis match downtown like they did ever year since they were 16 years old.

"So Piper, is Maria coming too?" Polly asked.

"Polly we split up three days ago," Piper told her.

"Oh yeah, sorry... Are you seeing anyone now?" Polly ask.

"Nope, I'm staying single forever. Maybe a quickie here and there, and that's it," Piper said.

"I didn't need to know that," laughed Polly.

"Sorry," Piper said.

"It's ok. You ready to go?" Polly asked.

"Yup, let's go," Piper said.

"Ok, let's go pick up Dawn first," Polly said.

They headed to the tennis match after picking up Dawn from school. They pulled in, parked the car and headed inside, where Piper stops to buy them their drinks. When she was stopped by security so the tennis players could go through, one player caught her eye - a girl with black hair and green eyes and a gorgeous smile. The girl looked up, and they both locked eyes and smiled. 'Wow, she's gorgeous,' Piper thought. After security let her through she ran to their seats that Polly found and handed them their drinks. Polly saw the look in her eyes.

"Ok Pipes, who is she?" Polly asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Piper said.

"C'mon, Piper I know that look. Spill," Polly said.

"Alright... I don't know her name, but she's beautiful and she's one of the tennis players," Piper beamed.

"Uh-huh, I'm impressed," Polly laughed.

The teams played but she hadn't seen the beautiful burnette yet - Piper was starting to think she'd never see her again, until she caught a glimpse of her out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh my god Pol, there she is!" squealed Piper.

"Where Pipes?" Polly ask.

"Standing next to the coach... What do you think Dawn?" Piper asked.

"Wow, she's pretty," Dawn said.

"Yeah Pipes she is," Pollysaid.

"Next up for the final match is Alex Vause the Carolinas' star tennis player."

"A pretty name for such a beautiful woman," Piper said.

"Aww, you're falling in love," Polly said.

"I think so, Pol, Piper said.

"What happen to the 'I'm staying single' line?" Polly teased.

"Look at her! She's like a goddess," Piper said. watching her moves

They watched her play,Piper loved the way she moved. It was a close match but, as always, Alex won the match, and the other girls ran out and hugged her, lifting her in the air.

"Way to go Alex, another great win! We'll see you girls back here tomorrow for another match."

As they were walking back to the locker room one of the girls spotted Piper standing by a pillar.

"Oh look Ale, it's the blonde from earlier," Chrissy said.

"I saw her Chris, she's probably straight," said Alex.

"You're probably right," Chrissy said.

She passed her and they smiled at each other. 'Damn she's hot,'Alex thought.

After they showered and dressed they headed to the house the coach rented, since they were stayin in Sunnydale for three months. They were just laying around the house, bored as hell.

"Where is a good place to go?" Tina asked.

"My cousin told me there's this place called the Bronze," Nicky said.

"Let's go then," said Alex

At the Bronze the whole gang was there having fun, dancing and all, Piper dancing with Chase, when the girls came in.

"Look Alex. it's the blonde" Chirs said.

"See Chrissy, she's straight," Alex said.

"Oh well, her loss," Nicky said.

Piper and Chase sat down and Cindy came back with their drinks and sat by Chase.

I'll be back," Piper said.

"Where you going?" Polly asked.

"Bathroom... after that... phew! I gotta go," Piper answer back.

She headed to the bathroom; as the door closed she froze when she saw Alex coming out of the stall. They smiled at each other.

"Hi... that was a great game you played!" Piper said.

"Thanks. What's your name?" Alex asked.

"Oh, Piper," she said.

"Thanks Piper" Alex said.

"You're welcome," Piper said.

"Excuse me, my friends are waiting for me," Alex said.

"Oh! Sorry," Piper said. moving out of the way

She went out and Piper went to use the bathroom. She found a cell phone in the stall, picked it up and smiled. 'I'm touching her phone!' All of a sudden it rang.

"Hello?"

"Who's this?"

"Umm, who's this?"

"I was looking for my phone."

"Oh! You left it in the bathroom."

"Oh, who's this?"

"Piper Chapman."

"Thanks for finding my phone."

Alex came back in and saw Piper washing her hands. They locked eyes and smiled.

"It's right over there," Piper pointed.

"Thanks," Alex said.

"No problem... I added a number," Piper said.

After saying that she walked out and sat with her friends, smiling. Meanwhile Alex walked back to her table.

"Who had your phone?" Nicky asked.

"The blonde found it," Alexsmiled.

"Who's Piper... Alex?" Tina asked.

"The blonde girl," Alex smiled.

"Oh look Alex, you got her number, way to go!" Nicky said.

"Yeah, I know I do," Alex said.

"Call her then," Tina said.

"Or I could ask her to dance?" Alex said.

"Go for it Alex" Nicky said.

"Ok, I'll do it... Here goes," Alex said. as she got up

Alex took a deep breath, got up, and walked over to the blonde's table.

"Hi, Piper, would you like to dance?" Alex asked. piper looked up and smiled.

"I'd love to!" Piper said.

Piper followed her to the dance floor. They danced to a fast tempo song until a slow song came up. Alex started to leave but Piper held her hand.

"Dance with me to this one?" Piper said.

"Ok... Why don't you want to dance with your boyfriend?" Alex asked.

"Alex, I'm a lesbian," Piper laughed.

"Oh... I thought that guy was your boyfriend," Alex said. Piper turned. to where she was pointing

"Who, him?" Piper laughed.

"Yes, the dark haired guy," Alexsaid.

"No way, he's my best friend since 1st grade," Pipersaid.

After clearing that up Alex danced closer to Piper, wrapping her arms around her waist, and laying their heads on each other's shoulders. After the song was over Alex walked her back to the table.

"Thanks for the dance, piper" Alex said.

"Anytime, Alex" Piper smiled.

"I'll call you later?" alex smiled.

"I'd like that," Piper smiled. "Bye," Alex said, as she was walking away.

"Damn Pipes, who's she?" Chase asked.

"Alex Vause" Piper smiled.

"You don't mean the tennis star?" Cindy asked.

"Yes Cindy, the one and only," Piper said.

"Way to go, girl," they said.

"Yeah Pipes way to go, she's cute," Chase said.

"CHASE?!" Cindy yelled. 


	4. Chapter 4

4 A month later all the girls were up early. Alex was out back practicing her swings, hoping Piper would call her soon. Several hours went by and nothing, not a word from Piper so she decide to take a shower. While she was in the shower Piper came by with a dozen red roses, one of the girls let her in, and she went up to Alex's room, placing them where she could see them when she came out of the bathroom. Twenty minutes later Alex came out, saw the roses, and read the card: 'Sorry I didn't call, I was in court all morning. Love, Piper.'

"Nice roses Alex" Terry said.

"Thanks, but I'd really love to hear her voice," Alex said.

"Would you settle for the real thing?" Piper said, smiling.

"PIPER!" yelped Alex, turning.

"Surprise!" Pipersaid with a kiss.

"Yeah I am, you knew she was here the whole time?" asked Alex.

"Yeah I did, sorry. I'll leave you two alone," terry said.

She left and Piper walked over to the door, closing and locking it. Walking back over to Alex and she kissed her passionately while her hands opened the towel, letting it fall. "You're so beautiful Alex," Piper said, guiding her over to the bed where they made love until nightfall.

A week later all the parents were there, except for Alex's, they were running late Piper was in court, so she went out back to practice until she heard her mom.

"You still wanna be the best, I see," her mom said.

"Mom, dad," Alex said, turning and hugging them.

"Hey what about me?" asked Sylvie asked

"Oh my god, Sylvie" Alex said.

"How's my girl, miss me?" Sylvie asked, hugging her.

"I'm great... what are you doing here?" asked Alex,

"I just had to see you," Sylvie said.

"Oh," Alex said, spotting Piper. "That's nice of you." She walked over to Piper

"Piper," Alex said.

"Hey beautiful," smiled Pipet.

"There's some people I'd like you to meet," Alex said.

"Ok, lead the way," Pipt said.

"Mom, dad, this is my friend Piper Chapman.. Piper these are my parents," Alex said.

Nice to meet you Piper," her dad said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir, ma'ma," Piper said, shaking hands.

"Such manners, your parents must be proud," Alex' s mom said.

"Yes ma'am, very proud, can I offer you two anything to drink?" asked Piper.

"Water for me," Mrs. Vause said.

"Soda for me," Mr. Vause said.

"And for you princess?" Piper said.

"Tea please," Alex said, blushing

"Sure thing," Piper said.

"Alex, she so sweet," her mom said.

"I know she is mom," Alex said.

"Alex what's going on?" Sylvie asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Alex.

"For one you didn't introduce me to your friend," Sylvie said.

"Oh, sorry Syl," Alex said.

"Can we talk?" Sylvie asked.

"Sure, over there," Alex said, walking over. "What's up?"

"You're acting like you don't see me and you didn't even miss me," Sylvie said.

"What if I didn't miss you?" Alex sighed.

"WHAT THE FUCK! Alex you didn't miss me?!" Sylvie yelled.

"No I didn't, ok? There I said it," Alex said.

"Here's your water ma'am, and you soda sir... Where'd Alex go?" Piper asked.

"She's over there talking with Sylvie," Mrs. Vause said.

Awe that's so cute, sisters talking," Piper said.

That's not her sister, that's her... mean ass... girlfriend," Mr. Vause said.

"Oh," Piper said, wide-eyed, as her beeper went off. "Excuse me please, here's her tea," Piper said.

Piper walked into the living room makes a phone call. Hanging up she turned around, almost bumping right into Mrs. Vause

"Oh, I'm so sorry Mrs. Vause," Piper said.

"It's ok dear, did I upset you Piper?" she asked.

"No ma'am... Let Alex know I left," Piper said.

"It was nice meeting you," Mrs. Vause said.

"Likewise," smiled Piper. 


	5. Chapter 5

5\. Back outside...

"Ok Alex, I'll buy it. Why didn't you miss me?" Sylvie asked.

"For one, you're mean to me. Second, you make me pay for everything," Alex said.

"Yeah, so? You make more then I do," Sylvie said.

"Well I'm tired of the shit, ok?" Alex said.

"What are you going to do about it?" Sylvie asked.

"I wanna break up," Alex told her.

"You're kidding right? No-one will want you!" laughed Syl

"I know one girl who does," Alex said.

"So you want to throw a two year relationship away just like that?" Syl said.

"To find someone nicer then you, who will treat me better, then yeah," Alex said.

"Whatever, alex. No girl will have you," Slyvie said.

"And why do you say that?" asked Alex

"Because you're always on the road with your stupid career - no girl will take that," Sylvie said.

"You don't know that," Alex said. She looked over, and didn't see Piper. "Hey mom, where's Piper?"

"She left," her mom said.

"What do you mean 'left'?" Alex said, walking over.

"After I told her Sylvie was your girlfriend... I think she likes you," her mom said.

"And I like her, I have to go!" Alex said.

Grabbing her jacket as she headed out the door she ran all the way to Piper's. Knocking on her door a few minutes later, the door opened and Alex saw the tears on Piper's cheeks.

"Can I come in?" Alex asked.

"Sure," Piper said.

"Pipet what's wrong?" asked Alex.

"Your parents brought your girlfriend all this way to see you," Piper said.

"I know, but it's over between me and her... Piper," Alex said.

"Sure Alex" said Piper .

"Look at me... I love you, Piper" Alex said.

"You love me?" asked Piper

"Yes I do. The first moment I laid eyes on you," said Alex.

"I love you too Alex," Piper said.

Running her hands slowly over Alex's cheek Piper smiled slowly before leaning in and capturing Alex's lips in a fiery passionate kiss. Alex pulled back.

"Alex what's wrong?" Piper asked.

"Nothing. I just never thought I'd meet someone like you," said Alex.

Hugging the blonde firmly Alex's fingers traced lightly over her back as they kissed. Piper broke the kiss, took Alex's hand and guided her into the huge family room. Sitting down on the gorgeous white couch Piper pulled Alex down astride her. Alex ran her fingers through the blonde hair.

"How do you do that?" Piper whispered between kisses. Alex hands began an exploration over Piper's body, and the question took her by surprise

"Do what?" she asked, voice deep with desire. Biting at her neck Piper began pushing her hips up to meet Alex's center. Looking deeply into Piper's blue orbs Alex replied without losing contact with her eyes.

"Make me feel so wonderful and alive," Piper said. Alex smiled as her own hands slid down the blonde's body pulling her shirt off along with her bra and caressed her pink nipples into erect hard peaks. Alex replied, "Magic, baby." Piper's only response was a low moan as the delicate fingers of the burnette gently teased her full ample breast that increased the wetness between her legs.

"You're so beautiful," whispered Alex as her hand continued slowly down to her jeans, unbuttoning them. Breathing heavily Alex reached down and grabbed Piper's hand and forced it in her panties.

"I need you Piper," Alex growled as her lips and teeth found Piper's neck and began sucking and biting at her pulse point as her hips rose to meet the fingers of the blonde.

With no warning at all Piper shoved two fingers deeply into Alex's tight wet pussy causing Alex to cry out and bite down harder onto Piper's shoulder. Her hips bucked up to draw more of Piper's finger into her, finding a firmer, rougher rhythm than Piper wanted she thrust deep and hard into popping her essences that was now flowing all over her hand, Alexwho was thrashing wildly against her fingers, "FUCK ME Piper... YES BABY PLEASE!" Alex growled between short ragged breaths.

Flipping their position on the couch, with Piper on top of Alex never losing contact with her now dripping wet pussy Piper kissed down the sweat-soaked body of the burnette Removing Akex's jeans, Piper needed to taste. The burnette took control as Alex's sweet musty aroma filled her senses, flicking, sucking and biting the throbbing clit she was presented with. Piper added another finger roughly and found Alex's hands pulling her hair fiercely as she writhed and moaned. Glancing up Alex searched for Piper's eyes as the the burnette rocketed to one outrageous orgasm. Piper didn't let her come down from, it keeping up the pace and continuing circling of her clit until Alex reached her second climax. "Ahahahah ungh ungh ungh mmmmmmmmmm, Piper !" Alex moaned; her voice was barely heard by Piper

Licking her lips Piper grinned up at the burnette panting, before her crawling up, placing little delicate kisses all over her naked body and lips, wrapping her arms around Piper.

"You ok Alex?" Piper asked.

"Oh yes that was damn wonderful..

Umm, Piper?" Alex said.

"Yes baby?" Piper asked.

"Can we, um, maybe go to your bed now?" asked Alex

"Yeah, we sure can," Piper said.

They headed back to Piper's room, kissing wildly and bumping into things, finally finding the bedroom door. Breaking the kiss long enough to open the door and go inside, Piper walked over to the night stand, turning on the lamp. Alex walked over, sitting on the edge and leaned over and claimed Piper's lips in a soft kiss. The intensity of the kiss grew as there passion grew, tongues dueled and hands started to roam. Alex moved down to kiss the nape of Piper's neck, nibbling her way down her body as her tongue tasted and flicked the deep pink bud. Alex was lost in Piper's taste, never in her life had anyone smelt so good, the faintest aroma of vanilla lilac lotion filled her nostrils. She became lost in the moans and groans from the writhing blondes kissing slowly down her torso Alex was sure to kiss every inch of skin.

"ALEX!" Piper moaned. "Please, I need you!"

Slipping her tongue between wet swollen folds Alex's head spun with need and want. Exploring Piper's sex mercilessly her tongue darting rapidly in and out before licking, biting, sucking her throbbing clit, then retuning to a random pattern of licking and sucking. "UNGH FUCK YES YES Alex YES UNGH UNGH!" Piper moaned.

Taking the throbbing clit gently between her lips, sucking licking biting, making Piper moan and scream out her name.

"Alex oh gods Alex ungh ungh ALLLLEEEXXX ahah!" screamed Piper.

Clasping back on to the bed, Alex crawled up beside her, laying down pulling the covers up to cover them up.

"WOW! Alex that was amazing," Piper said.

"I wasn't that bad?" Alex aqasked.

"Are you kidding me? You are awesome!" Piper said.

"Really?" Alex said.

"Really. If I didn't know better I'd say you were a pro," Piper said.

"Thanks Piper" Alex said. blushing

"You're welcome. No-one has made me scream like that, or that loud," Piper said.

"Not even you ex?" asked Alex

Nope never hit the spot like you did. Over and over again," Piper said.

"I'm flattered," Alex said.

"Do you have a match tomorrow?" Piper asked.

"No, we don't play on the weekends," Alex said.

"Stay with me tonight?" Piper said.

"Wish I could, but my parents are back at the house," Alex said.

"Ok, I'll walk you back home," Piper said.

They got up, showered and dressed, and they headed to the rental house Alex was staying at with her team mates. As they neared the house they saw Sylvie sitting on the steps smoking.

"About time you brought your ass back, Alex" Sylvie said.

"Shut up Sylvie... Thanks for a wonderful evening Piper" Alex said, kissing her.

"You're very welcome," Piper said.

What the hell is that on your neck Alex?" Sylvie asked.

"Shut the fuck up Sylvie.. Maybe next time I can stay the night?" said Alex.

"Hopefully," Piper said, with another kiss.

"G'night babe," Alex said.

"Good night," Piper said.

Piper watched her go inside, then she turned to leave.

Hey, Piper right?" Sylvie asked.

"Yeah?" Piper said.

"You do know she'll never love you," Sylvie said.

"Why do you say that?" Piper asked.

"They say you always love your first," Sylvie said, smiling.

"She'll love me forever then," Piper said, smiling back.

Furious, Sylvie jumped of the steps yelling, "YOU BETTER NOT HAVE TOUCHED HER!"

"Look Sylvie, I'm not fighting with you," Piper said.

"I'M FIGHTING WITH YOU BLONDIE!" yelled Sylvie.

"Back off, you don't want to mess with me!" warned Piper.

"OR WHAT BLONDIE?" LOOK ALEX IS MINE YOU GOT THAT?" yelled Sylvie.

Hearing the yelling everyone came running outside to see what was going on.

"ALEX DOESN'T WANT YOU ANYMORE SYLVIE" Piper yelled.

"ALEX'S STILL YOUNG AND STUPID, SHE LOVES ME, WE'VE BEEN TOGETHER FOR TWO YEARS!" yelled Sylvie

"SHE TOLD ME IT WAS OVER BETWEEN YOU TWO!" yelled Piper,

"YEAH IT IS, UNTIL THE TOUR'S OVER BECAUSE SHE WANTED TO FOCUS ALL HER ATTENTION ON THIS STUPID LITTLE TOUR - AFTER IT'S OVER WE'RE GETTING BACK TOGETHER!" smirked Sylvie

"Piper that's not true!" Alex said. walking to the stepa

"SHUT UP ALEX STAY OUT OF IT!" Sylvie yelled, turning.

THAT'S NO WAY TO TREAT HER, SHE DESERVES BETTER THAN YOU!" yelled Piper.

"NO SHE DOESN'T DESERVE BETTER AND DIFFENTLY NOT YOU!" Sylvie yelled.

"YOU TREAT HER LIKE DIRT, MAKING HER PAY FOR EVERYTHING AND YOU PAY FOR WHAT, STUPID CHILDISH VIDEO GAMES?" Piper yelled.

"SO WHAT, ALEX LIKES IT THAT WAY!" Sylvie saw her neck. "LOOK Alex, AT ALL THOSE HICKIES, SHE HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" Sylvie yelled.

"NO SHE DOESN'T SYLVIE, I GAVE HER THOSE! Sorry mom and dad," Alex said.

"YOU WHAT ALEX...? BACK OFF PIPER, SHE'LL NEVER BE YOURS, NEVER!" Sylvie yelled.

"You know what," Piper sighed, "this is too much, I don't need the drama." She turned away. "Mr. and Mrs. Vause, it was nice to meet you." With tears falling she turned back to Alex. "Alex, you will always have a special place in my heart but... I...I can't take this, bye," Piper cried.

"PIPER WAIT!" Alex said, running after her down the steps.

"Let her go Alex," Sylvie said, grabbing her. "It's you and me now."

"Piper please I love you! Let go of me Sylvie!" yelled Alex.

"I love you to, but I can't deal with her," Piper said.

"You won't have to, I promise!" cried Alex.

"Is she telling the truth?" Piper asked.

No, after the tour is over I'm retiring to be with you, let go Sylvie!" Alex said.

"Let her go now," Piper said, walking up to them.

"Fine, whatever!" Sylvie said.

"Have you ever had sex with her?" Piper asked, looking into her eyes. 


	6. Chapter 6

6\. Sorry mom and dad," Alex said over her shoulder. "No... you're my first, Piper ," Alex said.

"WHAT THE FUCK! Alex, you meet blondie here and you fuck her?" Sylvie yelled.

"No Syl we didn't 'fuck', we made love," smiled Alex.

"Alex, look at me and tell me you don't love me anymore," Sylvie said.

"Sylvie," Alex said, turning to her, "I don't love you anymore. I haven't loved you for six months now." She turned back to Piper. "Meeting Piper here in Sunnydale is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love her so much," Alex said.

"Alex," Piper said, grabbing her hand, "I love you so much, since the first day I saw you." They kissed.

"Yeah the day security stopped you to let us pass," Alex laughed.

"Yeah... there's something else, these last months was wonderful," Piper said.

"I've never been happier," Alex said.

"Oh please, I'm going to puke," Sylvie said.

"Will you please shut up Sylvie!" Alex said.

Piper got down on one knee and held up a ring. "Alex Vause will you marry me?" she asked.

"Oh my god... yes," Alex said, sliding the ring onto her finger. "I love you."

"I love you too." She turned to Alex's parents. "Mr. and Mrs. M Vause it would do me the honor if you would move into my guest house after the wedding?" Piper said.

"How much would the rent be?" asked.

Nothing sir, I'm doing it so Alex can have her parents close," Piper said.

Oh Piper, you're so sweet," Alex said

"We'd love to. Welcome to the family," Mr. Vause said as they hugged her. 


End file.
